


Conference Call

by xx_Katastrophe



Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Almost Caught, Creampie, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, gabriel the terrible liar, oral on a phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: Gabriel gets stressed while on a conference call... Nathalie calms him down in an unconventional manner.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Conference Call

Another day, and that means more boring meetings, conference calls, and other business aspects Gabriel Agreste didn’t particularly care to do, but he had to, as designer, founder and CEO of his brand. He had a new line fully designed and ready, and he sent copies of his notes and designs over to their supplier and producer, so that they can take a look at what they have to work with, and they were going to be discussing the projected timeline to make sure the clothes would be out in a seasonally appropriate manner. Gabriel was standing before his large, standing computer when Nathalie had approached him.

“Good morning, sir. We have our big meeting in just a few minutes.” She read to him from her tablet. He nodded. 

“Yes, thank you, Nathalie… let’s head to the conference room, shall we?” 

She nodded, as she walked towards the atelier door. He followed behind her, and she opened the door for him. He thanked her, and she followed behind him. They headed up the stairs, and into the conference room- a table large enough for about 20, but only having just the two of them. They sat down in the middle of the large table, side by side. He reached forward, as he dialed into the conference call. It seems like they were the last people there, as everyone else had greeted him when he joined.

Today, they were talking about the first prototypes and mockups of the garments. Gabriel wanted the initial prototype products done in three weeks- but the supplier protested that it wasn’t possible. The fabric type choice that was requested for a good bulk of the line was out of stock and they wouldn’t be getting anymore for a few weeks. This particularly pissed Gabriel off- this was the one fabric choice that he wouldn’t budge on, since he felt like it was what made the line special. As the supplier rambled on, the frustration and stress on Gabriel’s face was increasing. Nathalie, taking notes on her tablet to his right, noticed this. She was getting concerned for him- she knows just how seriously he takes his fabric choice. However, she also knew that she could calm him down in an instant if she needed to. As he grit his teeth, Nathalie placed her tablet down on the table in front of her. She could tell he was getting worked up quickly. While she was still writing, she slowly rested her hand on his thigh, stroking it gently. It almost seemed like a “it’s going to be okay” sort of touch. He relaxed momentarily

He blinked, before turning his head to her for a moment. A small smirk spread across his lips- he seemed to have known what she was up to. However, she had to get up and switch sides- so that she could continue writing. Now on his left side, she placed her right hand on his thigh again. She scooted her chair closer, and her hand slid further to his inner thigh… and then towards his crotch. His legs spread wider, so that she could feel him up in greater detail. She could feel that he was slowly getting aroused from her touch; as his stiffly starched dress pants only became stiffer. He was grateful this was a voice-only conference call, because he couldn’t imagine what they would say at the sight of his face flushed and the obviousness of him trying to get his pants down from under the table. 

As he got his pants down to his mid thighs, Nathalie’s hand slipped into his underwear, and slowly wrapped around his cock. He gasped softly, biting on his lower lip as he tugged his boxer-briefs down to free himself. He exhaled softly, before taking up another breath. As she began to stroke him, he only bit on his lower lip harder. He sighed, a bit too audibly, apparently. 

“Mister Agreste, are you alright?” A voice asked from over the phone. Nathalie flinched, but didn’t cease her hand motions. Gabriel felt his face grow hotter, from embarrassment this time. 

“Yes sir, I’m alright. Just stubbed my toe while adjusting my chair, is all.” He lied through his teeth. He gripped the edge of the table, as he gently rocked his hips up into her hand. She took this as a cue to work faster, and she did. It caused his fingers to curl into the wooden surface of the table. Hopefully he wasn’t leaving any marks- this was an antique table and he couldn’t risk any damage to it. He just prayed his call would be over soon, so that they could have some semblance of a normal sex session, though there wasn’t much normal about what was currently transpiring. 

Nathalie soon got a brilliant idea… and she casually scooted closer, and closer to him. That mischievous look in her eyes said all… Nathalie was up to something. Her eyes darted around, as she released her grips from his cock and her tablet stylus. She slips down to her knees in front of him, ducking her head under the table and now looking up at him. Gabriel watched her as she leaned forward, and grabbed his cock in her hand. Soon, her soft lips were pressed to the tip of his cock. As she began taking him between her lips, his voice cracked while speaking. His cheeks flushed a bright red, trying his best not to moan- but it was rather hard. Her mouth felt heavenly, especially when he couldn’t fill her pussy at the moment.

“Ahhh… I think that’s a great idea, sir.” He said, as the moan he had so tried so hard to keep in escaped his lips. 

“Did you stub your toe again, Mister Agreste?” Someone on the other end joked, seemingly catching on that something wasn’t right with Gabriel’s lies. 

Gabriel attempted to laugh it off, but it was a lot harder when he was caught up with how Nathalie’s mouth felt around him, and how her pace only increased. “Nope, this time I hit my knee on the table…” He shivered, resting a hand on her head. He gently thrust his hips up into her mouth, even as she was bobbing her head up and down on him. “G-guess I have to be more careful… damn table.” 

There was some laughter, as they began the final rounds of discussion about the new line. They had agreed that the release date of his new line will just have to be pushed back… though he was hardly paying attention to anything being said, because all that was on his mind right now was Nathalie, and how desperate he was to feel her walls conforming so perfectly around him. Business didn’t matter anymore to him. 

“Mister Agreste, are you alright with pushing your line back until we can get your fabric choices in?”

“Mmhm… sounds g-great…” He replied, voice strained as Nathalie suddenly enveloped his length in its entirety. She smirked up at him, satisfied with the work she was putting out. 

Somehow the business men on the other end didn’t pick up the strained voice of their colleague. Instead, they were conducting themselves normally, but Gabriel was sure they all knew what was going on. After exchanging closing remarks, they all said their goodbyes, and hung up. Gabriel pushed his chair back a few centimeters, as Nathalie looked up at him. She released herself from his cock with a small pop. She wiped her mouth of excess saliva as he attempted to get up, but instead was forced to sit back down again by her as she shoved him back into the chair. 

“Nathalie..?” He asked, as he sat down once more. She was standing over him again. 

“Yes, Gabriel?” Nathalie asked, as she sat down on his lap. Her legs rested on either side of his, and his shaft was pressed to the crotch of her pants, as he grabbed onto her hips. She began to gently rock her hips against him, pressing his cock against his abdomen.

The grip on her hips tightened as she began to grind against him, and he pushed his hips up against hers. Through her dress pants, he could feel extra heat being given off from her core. “Why?” 

“Well… you looked very stressed.... And I figured that I could provide some tension relief for you, as you have for me, is all…” Nathalie replied, with a small smile. She was getting very into it, feeling herself getting excited. “And all you have to do is sit… let me take care of you, Gabriel…” She said, a hand trailing up his chest, and tilting his head up to look at her in the eyes, her gaze piercing through him like ice daggers in the heart. She smiles at him, as she hastily begins to slip off her pants. She kicked off her heels, and they landed on the floor below them. With her shoes off, she pulled off her pants, and put them on the chair she once occupied. He admired her, now her lower half clad in just panties- purple and lacy. His fingers began to toy with the intricate fabric resting flush to her hip. 

“Mm… well, your efforts are appreciated, Mademoiselle Sancoeur…” He cooed, as he slowly worked her panties off of her. 

“I’d do anything for you, Once she pulled them off, she placed them on the table behind her, and she took a hold of his cock once again. She positioned herself over him, lowering her hips until her pussy, now quite slick, made contact with the tip. He hissed momentarily at feeling the warmth and slickness he so desired against him. She slowly sunk down on him, and he leaned forward, letting out a soft moan under his breath at the feeling of his shaft being enveloped by her walls. She began to move her hips along him, letting out soft moans of her own as she felt Gabriel’s grip on her hips grow tighter. She suddenly grabbed him by the ascot and leaned in to kiss him. He was thrown off by the sudden move, but didn’t hesitate to kiss back, a low groan escaping as he felt her pace increase. Her breath became heavier as she released the grip on his tie, and instead opted to hold him by the shoulders. 

He was bucking his hips up into her, in time with her, and pulled away from her lips. He looked down for a moment, simply watching her ride him- one of the most glorious sights in his lust-ridden mind. She was absolute perfection. His gaze trailed up her body, past her breasts and to her face. She was lost in her own pleasure currently, as she leaned forward to have a change of angle. An audible gasp escaped her, seeming to have found the perfect angle for her. She was only pushing herself harder, slamming herself harder down onto him as he thrust up into her with an equal force. She felt herself nearing her orgasm, her walls starting to spasm and clench around him as she kept going, almost on autopilot as she reached the point of no return. 

“Gabriel!” She cried out in ecstasy. The clenching of her walls, and hearing his name from her lips in such a sweet manner caused Gabriel to reach his orgasm too. He held her down, as he began to fill her with his seed. He hung his head and he leaned forward enough to rest his faces on her chest. As the insurmountable high wore off for them both, she held him close, the fingers on her right hand carding through his hair. He looked up at her, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. There was a bit of sweat on his brow, but he had a smile on his face. Using the sleeve on her jacket, she dabbed her forehead lightly, before looking down at him. 

“Nathalie… thank you.” He said simply. 

“Feeling better, I presume?” She asked. He let her go, and she got off of his lap, his now soft cock sliding out of her. Some of their mixed fluids trailed down her inner thigh, as she grabbed her panties from off the table. Gabriel slowly stood himself up from the chair, and worked on making himself look presentable. 

“Much better.” He replied, finally zipping up his pants. He fixed his ascot, as Nathalie got her pants back on, and finally slid her shoes back onto her feet. They checked, just to make sure they left no evidence behind on the furniture. Once they had surveyed the area properly, Nathalie gathered her tablet and stylus from the table, and headed toward the exit. He followed close behind as they made their way back to the atelier. As they settled down in their respective spots, Nathalie took a look at the clock- it was close to lunch time, and she was hungry, after such a strenuous exercise. 

She looked up at him from over the desk, “I’m not sure about you, but it’s close to lunch, and I’m hungry. I think I’m going to go grab food from the nearby cafe… would you like me to bring you back something?”

His response would shock her. “No.. but may I come with you?” 

“Oh… of course you can... shall we go?” She sounded slightly surprised. 

He nodded, as he walked over to her desk. She grabbed her purse and slung it across her shoulder. He offered her his arm, which she happily took. The two of them smiled at each other, carrying on a casual conversation as they headed out.


End file.
